LA ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD
by Elevenright
Summary: Grisha y Carla encuentran a un niño de fuera del las murallas y les encomiendan la misión de cuidarlo para que pueda llevar a cabo su destino y no será fácil. No todos están del bando de Eren y si no rompe la maldición que le bloquea sus poderes no podrá luchar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Logrará enamorarse y romper la maldición antes de que sea tarde y todo por lo que lucha arda?
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DE TEMÁTICA YAOI. RIREN O ERERI, AÚN NO LO DECIDO SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SERIE ORIGINAL

LA HISTORIA DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A HAJIME ISAYAMA.

…...

**PRÓLOGO:**

Toda la ciudad permanecía en silencio para sus integrantes, salvo por dos personas que vieron perturbado ese silencio con un débil murmullo procedente del bosque. Carla y Grisha descansaban en su casa de las afueras de la ciudad cuando se vieron sorprendidos por el llanto de un bebé. Esperaron pacientes a que algún familiar calmara a la criatura pero no parecía que nadie atendiera al niño y el llanto solamente se intensificaba y se intensificaba hasta el punto que Carla no pudo aguantar más, su instinto maternal salió a flote. Se levantó de la silla en la que descansaba después del arduo día y arrastro a su marido con ella.

Al salir de su casa su preocupación y velocidad fueron en aumento debido a que los gritos procedían del bosque ¿Qué hacía un bebé solo en el bosque a estas horas? Tras varios minutos de recorrido guiados por el llanto llegaron a un claro en el centro del bosque. Allí pudieron ver un pequeño cesto envuelto que ofrecía un pequeño movimiento acompasado con los gritos. Los dos individuos se acercaron lentamente sin saber exactamente que debían hacer a continuación.

Carla cuidadosamente levantó la pequeña manta del cesto y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos asombrada. Rápidamente recogió al niño, recién nacido, y se giró en dirección a su marido enseñándoselo. Grisha no pudo hacer más que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Ante ellos se encontraba el niño más hermoso que habían visto nunca. Sus ojos verdes con destellos dorados parecían querer descubrir el mundo, su cabello castaño como la madera y su piel tenuamente tostada. Una combinación casi angelical acompañada con esa sonrisa. Los dos se habían quedado hipnotizados con su belleza. De repente, despojándoles de su ensoñación, se materializó una extraña figura unos metros adelante, haciéndoles saltar del susto. Esa criatura no podía ser humana, como el niño poseía una belleza inhumana. Su cabello dorado como el Sol descendía en ondas por su espalda, su mirada cálida de un color azul cristalino y su cuerpo esbelto le hacían parecer un ángel sin alas. Poco después su voz melodiosa resonó por el lugar.

Estoy aliviada de que le hayáis encontrado. Como podréis haber supuesto des de el principio nosotros no soy humana. Estoy aquí para pediros un favor a los dos.

Grisha hizo un paso adelante.

¿Qué eres exactamente y qué quieres de nosotros?

Soy Illa y soy perteneciente a una raza no humana del exterior de la muralla. No somos titanes pero contenemos el poder de convertirnos en uno.

¿¡Os podéis convertir en titan!? - Exclamó Carla

Por si os lo estáis preguntando nosotros no fuimos los culpables de que la humanidad se viera reducida por ellos. Yo misma lo presencié, los mismos humanos fueron los que causaron tal devastación por su estupidez y ganas de creerse dios. - Su voz destiló ira – Por vuestra culpa muchos de nosotros han muerto. Entre que los humanos decidieron en el pasado capturarnos y investigar un fármaco para crear humanos con súper habilidades sacrificando a muchos y después cuando el fármaco falló haciendo que aparecieran los titanes creados a partir de humanos que os comen tanto a vosotros como a nosotros nuestra población se ha vuelto muy pequeña. Por eso hemos decidido ayudaros. Por nada más.

¿Los... humanos crearon a los... titanes? - Grisha no daba de sí. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Vuestra insensatez siempre ha llegado a límites inimaginables. Afortunadamente para vosotros mi grupo ha decidido ayudaros ya que saben que no todos vosotros soís iguales. Hace aproximadamente 100 años uno de los sabios pronosticó que Eren – Señaló al bebé – sería la salvación para todos y nos indicó como deberíamos proceder después de su nacimiento.

Carla miró al bebé.

Entonces... ¿él es quien destruirá a los titanes?

Exactamente, su destino fue escrito antes de nacer.

¿Y cual es el favor que queréis pedirnos?

Como iba explicando su destino estaba planificado, pero desgraciadamente no todos los nuestros quieren salvar a los humanos. Ellos no podían romper la linea de su futuro pero sí que podían hacer que lo que teníamos planeado se viera perjudicado haciendo que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir sean menores sí se queda con nosotros – Su mirada destilaba tristeza – Como su madre no pude hacer nada...

Grisha se empezó a preocupar.

¿Qué le hicieron?

Le maldicieron. No le provoca ningún daño dicha maldición pero no podría ser posible que viviera normalmente entre nosotros. Los nuestros lo repudiarían y esto provocaría que no pudiera aceptar a los humanos ni a los nuestros, a parte que no se podría romper la maldición. Cambiaría el destino, en vez de destruir a los titanes se volvería al favor de ellos destruyendo todo a su paso como rey. Por eso he decidido daros su custodia. Los humanos son más fáciles de manipular y con cuidado no se darían cuenta de su condición y la persona que romperá el maleficio está entre vosotros, ha sido predicho así.

Grisha interrumpió

¿Cual es esa condición y qué quieres decir con romper el maleficio?

La maldición hace que sus poderes estén bloqueados. - Su mirada se amargó – Se a convertido en un simple ser humano prácticamente y no puedo dejarlo en la aldea. No lo aceptarían, para ellos en este momento es inservible. ¡Lo matarán! No puedo permitir tal atrocidad. Por eso he venido... Sois mi última esperanza... y la de él.

Lo cuidaremos. No puede afrontar un futuro así solo, necesita a unos padres. - Carla arropó decidida al niño que hacía tiempo había dejado de llorar.

Gracias, muchas gracias – las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas – Y una cosa más. Hay una forma de romper la maldición. Tiene que encontrar a alguien a quien proteger, tiene que enamorarse. Creer en una persona y sacrificarse por ella. Es la única forma.

Entendemos eso, sabemos la misión de la que tendrá que hacerse cargo... Pero no dejaremos de intentar que hasta ese momento Eren sea lo más feliz posible. Haremos lo que sea. - Grisha miró al niño – Se merece eso como mínimo.

Illa sonrió agradecida y su silueta comenzó a difuminarse.

Quiero advertiros que Eren no es ni será nunca un niño normal, la maldición puede bloquear parte de sus poderes pero no todos. Es un titan y eso no lo pueden cambiar, podrá tranformarse aún con el maleficio pero no os alarmeis, yo misma bloqueé esa parte de su alma de momento, cuando llegue la hora volveré a enseñarle sobre la utilización de este poder. Desgraciadamente no puedo evitarlo y por ese entonces ya habrá sufrido mucho pero espero que pueda afrontarlo y vosotros también. Os estaré eternamente agradecida. – Le tendió a Grisha un libro – Aquí se explica toda nuestra historia y la del inicio de los titanes, solo Eren podrá abrirlo. Escondedlo y dádselo cuando recibáis una señal mía. - Miró por ultima vez a Eren – Adiós hijo mío...

Desapareció como el aire dejando atrás de ella únicamente a su hijo y un millar de plumas blancas.

Los dos nuevos padres de Eren miraron a su hijo. Sufriría, amaría y su destino cambiaría la historia. Pero hasta ese momento ellos harían lo posible para que fuera feliz.

Cuidaremos de él – habló decidida Carla.

Definitivamente.

…...

Aquí está el primer capítulo rehecho. Espero que os guste. Como veis la historia no cambiará demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado seis años desde aquel día y el recuerdo perduraba nítido en la mente del matrimonio. Eren ya había vivido seis años con ellos y sentían que aquellos años pasaron demasiado rápido. Sentían que el tiempo se acababa y no podían soportarlo. Durante aquel tiempo Eren creció como un humano normal no como lo que en verdad era y Carla no podía evitar pensar en que estaría mejor con los de su especie. Pensamiento que volaba al ver la cara de felicidad del niño. Todo era perfecto, pero existía un inconveniente. Todos parecían darse cuenta de algún modo de que no era normal y no era difícil no verlo. Su aura, su comportamiento... incluso su aspecto no era humano y no podían imaginar como sería sino apresara la maldición sus verdaderos orígenes. A los padres de Eren no les molestaba pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los aldeanos. Carla frunció el ceño. Lo evitaban, no querían saber nada de él, había gente que incluso lo repudiaba. Pero claro,a Eren no le importaba o no parecía importarle. Era un niño inocente que no sabía lo que significaba maldad y entendió perfectamente cuando sus padres le explicaron de manera resumida que no era normal a los demás y que nadie se debía enterar.

Y entonces pasó aquello, hasta entonces todo transcurrió normalmente, creyendo en la vaga ilusión de que podían vivir felices juntos, que Eren podría crecer como un humano, pero aquel día la vida del joven empezó a cambiar y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Les recordó que aunque no quisieran Eren no era humano.

…...

Carla observaba por la ventana melancólica a su hijo. Como había crecido, pronto dejaría de depender de ellos, de sus padres. Sí, nunca le dijeron que no era su hijo, pensaron y continúan pensando que él tiene que ser feliz, con unos padres que le cuiden y le guíen por el camino correcto. Una vida sin preocupaciones... Suspiró entristecida. Como le gustaría que pudiera cumplirse... pero sabía que era imposible. Eren estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas en su futuro, así se había decidido. Ni siquiera pensaron en él, en su opinión, en que sufriría tanto que podría caer en la locura.

Se levantó de la silla recuperando los ánimos al ver a Grisha volver del trabajo. No había tiempo de lamentaciones, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo con su hijo.

Eren junto a su padre entraron en la casa hablando animadamente. Eren tenía una mirada que destilaba felicidad. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Él corrió a su madre saltando.

¡Mama, mama! ¡Papa me ha dicho que esta tarde le acompañaré a ver a unos pacientes! ¿Verdad que puedo?

Claro Eren... - miró a Grisha extrañada - ¿Y a que se debe esto?

Bueno... Ellos son el matrimonio Ackerman. Ya les conoces. -Se rascó la cabeza – Tienen una hija Mikasa y estaba pensando que Eren tendría que empezar a hacer amistades con niños del vecindario, a parte Mikasa es muy retraída y sus padres me han pedido ayuda, ¿No crees que es buena idea?

Mmmm... Creo que podría estar bien... - Pensó un momento y miró a su hijo – ¡Está bien! Puedes acompañar a tu padre. Pero recordad tener cuidado y volver antes de la puesta de sol. No es seguro estar por la noche fuera y sabes que los del pueblo son un poco desconfiados, ¿Verdad?

Sí mamá. Sienten miedo porqué no saben lo que soy. Prometo ser bueno y tener cuidado. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Cuidaré de papá!

Jajajaja. Más te vale hijo.

¿Pero no soy yo quien ha de cuidar a Eren? - Su padre mostró falsa indignación.

Sí, sí. Pero igualmente te cuidaré papá – Eren daba saltitos por es salón emocionado "_No puedo esperar ha hacer una nueva amiga_"

…...

Tres horas después:

¡Eren! ¿Estás preparado ya?

¡Sí!

Entonces en marcha.

Padre e hijo se dispusieron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los Ackerman. "_¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?" _Pensaba el niño. A paso lento tardaron aproximadamente cinco minutos en llegar a su destino y al tocar Grisha la puerta un olor invadió las fosas nasales de Eren. Por puro instinto retrocedió un par de pasos y se cayó de rodillas. Por algún motivo reconocía lo que olía de esa manera. Grisha preocupado paró de golpe y corrió a socorrer a su hijo.

Cof, cof, cof. ¡Papa, el olor!

El... ¿olor?

¡Sí! ¡Sangre! ¡Es el olor de la sangre!

El medico sufrió un shock. ¿Sangre? Podría se qué...? Avanzó hacia la puerta y acongojado se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Lo siguiente que vio lo dejó helado. Sangre por el suelo, las paredes, el techo... Y los cuerpos de aquellos que fueron sus amigos desperdigados por el suelo. Un ruido bajo él le sorprendió. Su hijo se encontraba mirando la escena con una cara que no lograba identificar. ¿Qué era aquel escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral cuando vio la expresión de su hijo? Acaso era... ¿Miedo?

No está...

La voz de Eren lo sobresaltó. Su hijo lo miró.

La niña no está aquí.

¡Ah! Tienes razón. Espera aquí revisaré las habitaciones.

Se marchó rápidamente, no creía poder soportar la mirada de el niño por mucho tiempo más. Revisó cabo a rabo las habitaciones, una por una, pero no había rastro de la niña. ¿Un secuestro? No lo sabía pero tenían que encontrarla y avisar a las autoridades. Se dirigió nuevamente al salón.

¡Eren! Mikasa no es... ¿Eh? ¿Eren? - Desesperado buscó a Eren. - ¡Eren!

No estaba... ¡No estaba! ¿Qué demonios? Tenía que haber ido a buscarla aún cuando le dijo que no se moviera. Su mirada se posó en la ventana. ¡Mierda! Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero extrañamente no tenía miedo de quien había secuestrado a la niña, sino de Eren. Después de haber visto aquella mirada... no sabía lo que sucedería.

…...

Segundo capítulo reconstruido! Pronto subiré el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

…...

Eren llevaba unas horas caminando por la espesura del bosque decidido. Cuando su padre decidió investigar en la casa para buscar a Mikasa Eren había aprovechado para irse. Sabía que la niña no estaba y si se lo decía a Grisha él intentaría avisar a las autoridades, rastrear la zona... No daba tiempo. Tenía que encontrarla pronto para evitar una desgracia y su instinto le decía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse. En ese momento estaba encolerizado, aquello que vio en la casa fue una matanza, sin ninguna consideración, sin remordimientos. Un odio se instauró en su alma cuando inspeccionó la escena. _"Son animales. No son humanos. Bestias que no merecen vivir..."_ Pensamientos como esos surcaban su mente y poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más.

Sin darse cuenta, cavilando en su mente, llegó a una pequeña cabaña situada en el interior del bosque escondida. Al llegar y darse cuenta de que la niña tenía que estar ahí se sorprendió, mucho tiempo atrás se había encontrado con la cabaña y desde entonces los aldeanos la utilizaban de refugio. ¿Cómo podían haber encontrado los asesinos la cabaña? Realmente tenían mala suerte. Eren rió con ironía. Le estaban dejando un rastro incluso más visible. Lo único que faltaba es que le encendieran un camino de velas para guiarlo. Poco a poco se acercó a la puerta pero antes de abrir el picaporte pensó un momento. _"Mmmm... ¿Qué haré cuando me los encuentre? Tengo que pensar en algo rápido..." _Miró en sus bolsillos y se le iluminaron los ojos. _"AH. Tengo el cuchillo que quité a mi madre. Será útil." _Observaba el afilado cuchillo _"¿Pero cómo lo hago? No puedo entrar allí con cuchillo en mano y matarlos a todos... Por lo que parece no es solo uno. Podría hacerme pasar por un niño perdido... _Sonrió maliciosamente, estaba decidido.

Respiró hondo y abrió cuidadosamente la entrada adentrándose en un corto pasillo. Caminando lentamente se dirigió a la única habitación de la cual parecían provenir ruidos. Se acercó y apoyó la oreja en la madera intentando oír la conversación.

-¿¡Por qué mataste a la mujer!? ¡Te dije que mataras solo al hombre! - Exclamó uno

-¡No pude evitarlo! ¡No paraba de resistirse!

-Con el dinero que podríamos haber ganado con ella... - Refunfuñó – Ahora tendremos que contentarnos con la cría. Pero aun así solo es medio asiática.

"_Vendedores de esclavos"_ Caviló _"Matar a una familia solo para conseguir dinero... Vender a humanos como perros. Los animales aquí son ellos." _Estaba furioso, existía gente que llegaba a ser asquerosa. Sin un atisbo de duda cogió firmemente el pomo y abrió la puerta de la habitación fingiendo su mayor cara de ternura y desazón. _"Un bonito niño perdido" _Pensó.

Cuando los adultos se dieron cuenta de su presencia se alarmaron y corrieron hacia él.

-¿Quién eres maldito mocoso? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Desde esa distancia podía incluso oler el aliento del sujeto e internamente hizo una mueca _"Asqueroso". _Entonces se dispuso a seguir su papel. Esperaba que no durara mucho.

-Y-y-yo, s-solo m-e he p-perdido... Y h-he encontrado la cabaña. L-lo siento, n-no q-quería molestar... - Su voz se pagaba a medida que hablaba.

Los dos secuestradores se miraron entre si y e que parecía el cabecilla asintió. Entonces relajándose el otro adoptó una postura tranquila y suavizó su voz en un intento vano de parecer amable.

-¿Te has perdido? ¡Qué desgracia! Puedes quedarte con nosotros, somos unos buenos... - Intentó continuar pero Eren no aguantaba más, desde que entró en la sala no pudo despegar la mirada de aquella indefensa niña, Mikasa, tirada en el suelo, herida y amordazada. Cada vez apretaba el cuchillo con más fuerza y su cara se fue enfureciendo. El hombre se sobresaltó al ver aquel cambio repentino y se alejó unos pasos. Pero no lo suficiente rápido. Eren descubrió el cuchillo a una velocidad de vértigo y se abalanzó contra el hombre apuñalándolo limpiamente en el estómago causándole la muerte casi en el acto. Al ver a su compañero tendido en el suelo muerto el cabecilla despertó de su asombro y corrió hacia el niño, que le miraba con una satisfacción asombrosa mientras retrocedía confiado y cerraba la puerta tras de sí causándole al hombre un escalofrío. Aquel niño no era normal, parecía un demonio pensaba. Y es que aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad asustarían hasta a un titán. Aquella sonrisa confiada y belleza inhumana no hicieron más que asustarle más pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso cuando se vio sorprendido cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe dejando ver al niño con una lanza casera en mano. Intentó escapar pero Eren fue más rápido y le asestó un golpe mortal, más aún el niño no había remendado su furia. Acribilló sin cesar al hombre, una y otra vez hasta que estuvo satisfecho sin dejar de repetir.

-¡MUERE! ¡MUERE ESCORIA! ¡Un animal como tu merece que le traten como uno!

Momentos después, cuando se hubo serenado se acercó cuidadosamente a la niña y la levantó quitándole la mordaza y las cuerdas.

-Ya estás a salvo. ¿Eres Mikasa cierto? Soy el hijo del doctor Jaeger, sabes quién es ¿verdad?

Mientras Mikasa aún sumida en sus pensamientos, shockeada, se dio cuenta de un dato muy importante mientras se acariciaba las muñecas desgarradas. Pero igualmente no se alarmó, parecía que en ese momento flotaba en un vacío negro y profundo. Aun así avisó al chico.

-Eran tres – Susurró.

Al oír aquello Eren se alarmó e intentó levantarse sin éxito. En media acción la puerta se abrió en un ruido sordo apareciendo detrás de ella otro miembro de los secuestradores. Al principio se mostró sorprendido pero su cara se fue llenando de rabia mientras observaba a sus compañeros caídos, y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Eren quien intentó coger el cuchillo sin llegar a tiempo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo sostenían en el aire estrangulándolo sin poder hacer nada. El tiempo se le acababa y se empezaba a quedar sin aire. Ya no podía siquiera oír los quejidos de su agresor y como última esperanza clavó la vista en la chica utilizando lo último de sus fuerzas para gritar.

-¡LUCHA!

La niña lo miró indeciso y él continuó.

-¡LUCHA! ¡TIENES QE LUCHAR! ¡S-SI GANAS VIVES! ¡SI PIERDES MUERES!

La niña parecía hipnotizada y corriendo agarró el cuchillo levantándose dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas no se movían. Eren no desistió y continuó.

-¡LUCHA SI QUIERES GANAR! ¡TIENES QUE LUCHAR! - Mikasa continuaba temblando sobre el suelo atemorizada sin creerse capaz de salvar a su compañero. El castaño estaba cada vez más desesperado. - ¡LUCHA! ¡SI QUIERES GANAR...! ¡TIENES QUE LUCHAR! ¡VIVE!

Entonces todo desapareció alrededor de la niña y se vio envuelta de imágenes mientras observaba la escena ante sí y se dio cuenta de la verdad sobre ese mundo. _"Esto...Lo he visto muchas veces antes. La muerte... la lucha, la pérdida... Este mundo, es cruel."_ Todo cobró sentido para ella y algo se accionó en su cabeza. Desde aquel momento dejó de temblar y por primera vez controló su cuerpo a voluntad y así sería siempre a partir de ahora. Mortífera apretó el cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre el atacante de Eren apuñalándolo en el corazón de forma certera.

Eren agotado y herido cayó al suelo casi inconsciente y la niña corrió hacia el preocupada. Su preocupación no fue más que en aumento cuando vio la sangre deslizándose por la boca del castaño. No sabía que hacer e intentó reanimarlo lo mejor que pudo sin éxito. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido un vapor blanco envolvió por completo al joven dejando a Mikasa estática sin saber qué hacer. Poco después el humo se dispersó y Mikasa miró acongojada el estado del castaño sorprendiéndose. Lo que tenía frente a ella le hizo abrir los ojos a más no poder. Todas las heridas del niño habían desaparecido dejando delgadas cicatrices en su lugar.

-¿Q-Qué?

…...

Poco tiempo después llegaron las autoridades junto con el padre de Eren sorprendidos de que el muchacho hubiera dado tan rápido con la localización de los secuestradores. Pero más fue su sorpresa al ver la escena. Los dos soldados enviados sintieron un miedo florecer en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

-U-un cadáver apuñalado en el corazón al primer intento y dos cuerpos casi mutilados... - Se dirigió a su acompañante - ¿Realmente unos niños han hecho... - Miró el panorama causándole nauseas –esto?...

…...

Mientras Eren y Grisha discutían acaloradamente junto a Mikasa, que se limitaba a observar.

-¡EREN! ¡No debiste haberlo hecho! ¡Podríais haber resultado heridos!

-¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¡HUBIERAIS LLEGADO TARDE! ¡Solo quería salvarla! ¡Y no pasa nada aunque me hieran! ¿Qué problema hay?

-¡Sabes que ocurriría si alguien lo viera!

-¡Ella lo ha visto! - Señaló a Mikasa - ¡Y no me ha matado y huido! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Me decís que soy diferente pero no porqué o que soy exactamente! ¡ES IRRITANTE! ¡¿Por qué soy el único?! ¿Por qué vosotros no si sois mis padres?

El semblante de Grisha cambió drásticamente y miró con tristeza a su hijo.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo decírtelo Eren, aún no ha llegado el momento.

A continuación un silencio incómodo los avasalló, el cual fue interrumpido por Mikasa.

-No tengo adonde ir... Mi familia, mi casa... Nada. Hace frío, mucho frío... – Las lágrimas estaban por deslizarse desde sus ojos. Eren enternecido y preocupado se acercó a Mikasa quitándose su bufanda. Poco a poco se la puso a su ahora amiga y le sonrió.

-Es cálida, ¿Verdad? - Mikasa acarició la tela roja.

-S-sí

Grisha hizo acto de presencia y se dirigió a la chica.

-Mikasa. ¿Querrías vivir con nosotros? Te cuidaremos bien. Te aseguro que Carla y yo te cuidaremos como a una hija junto a Eren.

Entonces Eren se adelantó y cogió de la mano a la niña.

-Vamos. A casa.

Las lágrimas de Mikasa al fin cedieron y se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

-S-sí, vamos a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, HOLA. SIENTO NO HABER ESCRITO ANTES PERO NO ESTABA EN CASA (ESTABA DE VACACIONES), PARA COMPENSARLO ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ BASTANTE MÁS LARGO DE LO NORMAL. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE XD.**

….….

**ENCUENTRO:**

Todo cambió desde el día en que Eren rescató a Mikasa y el mismo pudo notarlo perfectamente. Aquel día fue lo que les mostró la realidad a sus supuestos padres, se dieron cuenta por fin las diferencias entre Eren y un niño normal. Por más que quisieran negarlo Eren no era humano y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

Los años pasaron y el castaño junto con su hermana, Mikasa, y Armin crecieron separados de todos los demás. Armin, por cierto, era un niño bastante peculiar que no tardó en unirse a los hermanos, quizá fueron sus metas las que atrajeron a Eren ya que se asemejaban a las suyas pero lo que sí es seguro es que desde el momento en que se conocieron no volvieron a separarse. Amigos inseparables se les puede decir y a Grisha y Carla este hecho les sorprendió en desmesura debido a que su hijo nunca encajó con los habitantes de la ciudad. Por razones obvias, la gente intentaba permanecer alejada de él o lo repudiaba. Aunque no supieran sus orígenes su instinto les decía que era diferente y era lo que llevaba a la discriminación pero a Eren no parecía importarle, simplemente con la compañía de su grupo era suficiente y hasta aquel momento creyó que nadie más le podía interesar más, que equivocado estaba…

….….

Las campanas sonaron por todos los rincones de la ciudad y a cierto castaño, como siempre, se le iluminó la expresión, no por el sonido sino por lo que ello conllevaba. Trece años había cumplido ese año Eren y seguía teniendo esa inocencia que se podía ver a distancia. Ese día una corazonada le decía que vería algo que no podría olvidar y seguido por ella corrió al encuentro de la legión de reconocimiento a las puertas de la muralla. Desde siempre la admiración que sentía hacia los soldados era inimaginable, pensaba que eran los únicos que aportaban a la humanidad, no como los demás perros que vivían una falsa utopía encerrados como ganado tras las murallas. Aquellos capaces de salir por ellos mismos al exterior y afrontar el miedo sobre los titanes eran gente que él idolatraba. Corriendo apresurado seguido de Mikasa llegó al fin a la entrada, aunque para poder ver, como cada vez, tuvo que subirse a unas cajas.

Eren quedó inmóvil cuando vio el estado de las tropas al entrar y bajó la mirada entristecido _**"otra... vez igual"**_, el número de miembros era mucho menor que el del inicio y las condiciones de los supervivientes eran deplorables. La tristeza le carcomía pero eso no evitó que la ira aflorara como un mar de llamas cuando escuchó una de las conversaciones que solían ejecutarse cada vez que la legión volvía.

\- Serán estúpidos – un hombre cercano habló con desprecio – Lo único que consiguen esos gilipollas es morir, serán suicidas. Si quieren morir que se peguen un tiro y habrá menos complicacio… ¡Ah! – Se frotó la cabeza con la mano.

El señor no pudo continuar la frase ya que Eren dejándose llevar, como era costumbre, le golpeó con toda la fuerza que poseía en esa edad provocando al hombre que se giró bruscamente.

-¡Hijo de Puta! ¿¡Qué coño haces cabrón!?

\- ¡Estúpido! ¿Suicidas dices? ¡El suicida eres tú! – Eren explotó – ¡Toda la gente como tú lo es! ¡Viviendo entre las murallas como ganado esperando a ser comido sin hacer nada! – Apuntó furiosamente a los soldados - ¡Ellos son los únicos que intentan hacer algo contra los titanes! ¡No tienes derecho a decir nada!

-¡¿Tú qué diablos sabes?! – El señor estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Se más que tú! ¡No soy como los demás viviendo una falsa utopía que en cualquier momento se desmantelará! ¡Ya veremos quién tiene razón al final!

\- ¡Maldito capullo!

El hombre no pudo más y enrabiado se dispuso a darle la paliza de su vida al maldito niño que le había tomado por idiota. Eren mientras esperaba el puño que nunca llegó, asombrado abrió los ojos encontrándose una escena que no esperaba ver. Delante de él estaba la capa de los soldados de la Legión, las alas de la libertad. La persona que le había salvado no era más ni menos que Levi, uno de los sargentos más fuertes, al punto de ser llamado "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Levi mantenía el brazo del hombre en el aire presionándolo con fuerza, su ceño fruncido y su mirada destilaban rabia e ira y observaba fijamente al hombre.

-¿Quién coño crees que eres para hablar así? – Su voz monótona no hizo más que asustar al sujeto mientras Eren observaba al pelinegro fijamente - ¿Si tanta risa te da la legión y los que se han sacrificado por escoria como tú quieres que comprobemos el dolor que han sufrido?

-¿Eh? – El sujeto lo miraba sin entender.

-¿Por qué no te dejo fuera de las murallas y compruebas lo que se siente al ser devorado por un titán?

-¡No! – Estaba aterrorizado - ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-Eren – Susurró Mikasa en el oído de su hermano – Será mejor que nos vallamos ya, esto puede complicarse.

\- ¿Eh? – Eren la miró desconcertado, sin reaccionar – Ah, sí. Será lo mejor.

Se dejó arrastrar finalmente por la chica mientras él, aturdido, no podía quitar de su mente a cierto pelinegro. Para el ojiverde Levi era la persona más bella que había visto nunca, el fino cabello color azabache, sus ojos aparentemente fríos que penetraban con la mirada, las finas facciones y su piel blanca como la porcelana, tendría aproximadamente 20 años. Realmente le atraía de una forma que no pudo ni siquiera identificar, en ese momento la mente del castaño estaba atiborrada de pensamientos sobre él. Pensando en todo momento en la mirada de Levi, en la tristeza que podía percibir en lo más profundo de su mente y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que él quería hacer algo para evitarlo aunque en ese momento no supo cómo.

Mientras Levi permanecía sujetando al hombre que había osado insultar a sus compañeros caídos cada vez con más fuerza haciendo que este gimoteara sin parar.

-Levi, basta, ya es suficiente – Erwin se posicionó detrás de él - ¿Qué a ocurrido?

-Nada, he evitado que este imbécil machacara a… - Se giró y su rostro mostró confusión - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quién? – Hanji parecía muy interesada "_**¿Quién ha hecho que el enano perdiera así la compostura?".**_

\- Nadie… - Se quedó pensativo – Solo un mocoso…

-Ah… - Ella lo miró con suspicacia, _**"A mí no me engañas Levi, no ha sido solo un mocoso"**_

**POCO RATO DESPUES:**

-Erwin – Levi llamó

-¿Sí?

-Llevo un rato pensando y sigo opinando que ese mocoso no es normal… - Levi parecía pensativo y Erwin se mostró desconcertado.

-¿Qué mocoso?

-El chico que estaba a punto de recibir una paliza.

-Ah… - Asintió - ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Ese mocoso se enfadó cuando esa escoria nos llamó suicidas.

-Bueno, supongo que aún hay gente así.

-Pero… Fue como si se lo tomara a personal… Dijo que los que viven tranquilos bajo la protección de las murallas en una falsa utopía son ganado esperando a que los titanes entren.

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió - ¿Dijo eso con las mismas palabras?

-Más o menos, cuando el otro le increpó lo que sabía contestó que cuando entraran los titanes descubrirían cuál de los dos en realidad sabía más. – Frunció el ceño – Da a entender que lo harán seguro, como si ya lo supiera de antemano. Puede que solo se dejara llevar por la ira pero… llevo días teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- La verdad es que estoy pasando por la misma situación – Su mirada se endureció – Si ese niño está en lo cierto dentro de poco se avecina una catástrofe.

\- Supongo – Sus facciones siguieron impasibles – Pero si de verdad ocurre, ese niño…

\- Nosotros somos ya veteranos y hemos sido los únicos que tenemos esta corazonada, si se hace realidad… querrá decir que ese niño es de todo menos normal. Me haría preguntarme en que monstruo se convertiría si se formara.

Levi se mostró de acuerdo ante su afirmación y dio por concluida la conversación.

…

**EN CASA DE EREN:**

Mientras comían tranquilamente Mikasa no aguantó y lo confesó.

-Eren quiere entrar en las tropas de reconocimiento…

\- ¡Mikasa! – Le increpó su hermano.

\- No, no lo permitiré – Su madre habló decidida y al ver a Eren que intentaba protestar explotó - ¡De ninguna manera!

\- ¡Pero!

\- ¡No voy a permitir que vayas a una muerte segura! ¡No…!

-Carla – La calmó su marido, el cual miró a su hijo adoptivo - ¿Por qué razón quieres hacerlo?

-¡No quiero vivir toda mi vida detrás de los muros sin ver el exterior! – Habló determinado – Además, ¡Si nadie continuo trabajando la vida de los que han muerto hasta ahora habrán sido inútiles!

\- Ya veo… - Su padre le miré sereno y se levantó de su asiento – Es la hora del barco, he de irme.

\- Pero… ¡Cariño! – Le reprochó Carla.

\- Sabes que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Eren! – Lo llamó.

-¡S-sí!

-Cuando vuelva… Te enseñaré lo que hay dentro del sótano. – Le enseñó la llave.

-¡Sí!

Se despidió y se fue tranquilo, suspirando sabiendo que el destino de Eren estaba a punto de revelarse.

"_**Grisha, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Os entregué a Eren hace 13 años, ha llegado el momento… cuando regreses déjale ver el libro de los titanes. Díselo." **_Aquella voz que casi había olvidado volvió a aparecer de repente en el momento en que Eren proclamó "ayudado" por Mikasa convertirse en un soldado.

"**¿Lo he hecho bien?**" Pensó abatido, _**"Tengo el presentimiento de que Eren sufrirá mucho de ahora en adelante… Espero que encuentre pronto a aquella persona que es la indicada para él. Al fin y al cabo es la única manera de romper la maldición y salvarnos a todos. Es irónico… la única esperanza de la humanidad es uno de nuestros supuestos enemigos…"**_

…

**AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPÍTULO POR HOY! PERO TRANQUILOS DENTRO DE POCO CONTINUARÉ. **

**PD: DENTRO DE POCO EMPEZARÁ EL ROMANCE, NO OS LO PERDAIS! MMMM… ¿QUE SERÁ? ¿ERERI O RIVERE? JEJEJE, SE ADMITEN SUJERENCIAS! XD**


End file.
